Cita invernal
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Gintoki, Hijikata, Sougo y Kagura deciden ir todos juntos a una cita, ¿Acabará todo en desastre?


Hola *w* este fanfic es un regalo para una buena amiga que escribió un fanfic sakamutsu hermosísimo para mi ^^ gracias y espero que te guste esta pequeña historia :)

 **Dedicado a Frany Fanny Tsuki *w***

 _Advertencia: pareja Okikagu y Ginhiji_

* * *

 **Cita invernal**

Era un día bastante normal, o eso sería si no estuviese nevando sin parar, pero eso no le importaba mucho a las dos personas que se encontraban esperando en la entrada de la estación de trenes a sus parejas. Estas dos personas parecían bultos de ropa de lo abrigados que iban. El bulto rosa con orejeras en forma de su amada mascota era el miembro más joven de la yorozuya, Kagura, mientras que el bulto marrón y con ojos de pez muerto era Gintoki.

Ambos se estaban congelando mientras esperaban a sus respectivas parejas. Hace semanas que Kagura y Sougo habían preparado una cita, pero cuando Gintoki se enteró se negó a dejar a los jóvenes solos, pues aquello sería un peligro y no sólo para las personas de la ciudad. Por esa razón, Gintoki usó aquella cita como escusa para quedar con Hijikata, no es como si necesitase una escusa para ello pero aun le daba vergüenza rogar por quedar con su pareja.

Y por eso mismo se encontraban esperando con nervios a sus acompañantes. El gran reloj de la estación dio las dos en punto y comenzó a sonar durante unos minutos. Eso puso bastante más nerviosos a los jóvenes que estaban deseando comenzar con su cita. Al pasar cinco minutos empezaron a impacientarse por la ausencia del par del shinsengumi, pero al ser siempre Kagura y Gintoki los que siempre llegaban tarde, decidieron no darle importancia. Cuando la gran manecilla del reloj llego al diez, Kagura y Gintoki se prepararon para ir a buscar a sus parejas y traerlos de las orejas si hacía falta. Pero no lo hizo. En ese mismo instante vieron como el par de chicos avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Con mucha emoción los de la yorozuya avanzaron con una gran sonrisa para abrazar a sus parejas... o más bien golpearlos.

\- Sádico ¿Se puede saber porque me hiciste esperar tanto? - preguntó Kagura enfadada mientras tiraba de los pelos al chico que intentaba golpearle las costillas pero con la gran chaqueta no hacía efecto

Mientras tanto, Gintoki también gritaba a Hijikata, pero casi parecía más romántico que los jóvenes.

\- ¡Imbécil! Creí que algo malo te había pasado - gritó Gintoki preocupado

Por una parte a Hijikata aquello le pareció adorable, pero por otra parte no tenía ganas de que las personas los observarán como a monos de circo ante aquel acto. Así que agarró de la capucha de su chaqueta a Gintoki, para arrastrarlo fuera de allí, llamando la atención de la otra pareja en el acto.

\- ¿Qué haces con el jefe? - preguntó Sougo con una sonrisa burlona

\- Lo está secuestrando - dijo Kagura preocupada

\- Por el único que te tienes que preocupar es por mi - añadió Sougo con un poco de celos

\- ¿Porque no vamos a tomar algo? - propuso Hijikata intentando calmar la situación y de paso sobornar a los jóvenes

Era obvio que aquello funcionaría, pero no se esperó tener a tres personas colgadas de si mismo, Sougo y Gintoki cada uno en uno de sus brazos, mientras que Kagura se colgó de su espalda como si fuese un Koala. Hijikata jamás imaginó ser padre, pero ayudar a cuidar ese par de desastres, alias Kagura y Sougo, lo agotaba a niveles extremos. Y a pesar de que Gintoki como el segundo adulto responsable debería ayudar, lo único que hacía era comportarse aun más infantil que los niños, como si necesitase de su atención todo el rato. Si Sougo quería algo, Kagura también y claro está, Gintoki no se quedaba atrás. Aquella situación quizás pareciese graciosa o adorable los primeros minutos, pues para el resto se verían como una extraña familia, pero para Hijikata había dos cosas que se estaban saliendo de control, primero sus nervios y segundo su dinero, si seguía así acabaría mal.

Hijikata jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza en un local como aquel día. Cuando se sentaron en una mesa, Sougo decidió pedir lo más caro que había allí, mientras que Kagura pidió varios platos que no eran tan caros pero juntos superaban al chico con creces, mientras que Gintoki se pidió el helado más grande que pudo encontrar, lo cual en la carta ponía que era para familias pero no dudaba que lograría comérselo solo.

A la hora de comer se comportaron como animales, gruñendo si alguien se acercaba más de lo que les gustaba a su plato.

Hijikata quería volver a al cuartel, total el día entero parecía ser un desastre y no había señales de que fuese a mejorar. Por eso mismo pagó la cuenta y salió a la calle molesto, nada podría mejorar su mal humor ahora, encendió uno de sus cigarrillos e intentó tranquilizarse. Dos minutos más tarde, Gintoki se encontraba a su lado mientras lo miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Porque estas de tan mal humor en nuestra cita? - preguntó el jefe de la yorozuya

\- Esto parece todo excepto una cita, parece que solo cuidamos de un par de niños que no saben comportarse - explicó Hijikata perdiendo la paciencia

\- Eso significa que debo convertirlo en una cita ¿No es así? - preguntó Gintoki más no esperó una respuesta y tomó la mano del mayor

Aprovechando la sorpresa, Gintoki se acercó y besó sus labios. Si aquello no le parecía una cita ahora, ya nada lo haría.

Cuando la pareja se separó, ambos estaban muy sonrojados pero le echarían inútilmente la culpa al frío.

\- ¿Porque te sonrojas si tu fuiste quien me besó? - preguntó Hijikata

Gintoki huyó de la pregunta como mejor podía.

\- Voy a pedirme otro parfait de fresa - dijo el hombre mientras entraba nuevamente en el restaurante seguido por su pareja

Dentro del restaurante se encontraban dos jóvenes que comieron hasta el cansancio y después para bajar la comida comenzaron a pelear bajo la mirada aterrada del resto de clientes, más la pelea no duró mucho, solo un par de mesas rotas puesto que Kagura resbaló y cayó encima de Sougo con sus labios a centímetros de tocarse.

\- Si tanto deseabas besarme no hacía falta todo ese espectáculo - dijo Sougo con voz seductora, logrando que Kagura se sonrojara

\- Ni en tus sueños, sádico - añadió Kagura intentando ocultar lo nerviosa que la ponían las palabras del chico

Pero lo que dijo la joven tuvo el efecto contrario, Sougo sintió su orgullo herido al ver que su novia se negaba a besarle, así que hizo lo único que le pareció lógico y normal, besarla por sorpresa.

Tomó la cara de la chica y le plantó el beso de su vida. Aquella hubiese sido quizás una situación hermosa y romántica si en la puerta del local no estuviese Gintoki siendo retenido por Hijikata, intentando evitar que castrara a Sougo.

\- Ese maldito se está aprovechando de la inocencia de mi pobre e indefensa hija - murmuraba Gintoki enfadado

\- Kagura nunca fue inocente e indefensa, ese demonio esta a la altura de Sougo - explicó el fumador intentando tranquilizar a su pareja

\- Seguro que Soichiro solo la quiere por el dinero y piensa jugar juegos pervertidos con ella - siguió en su mundo el del yorozuya

\- ¿Dinero? ¿Acaso escuchas lo que estas diciendo? Además de que si intenta algo raro, Kagura lo matará personalmente - explicó el del shinsengumi

\- Llamaré a Umibozu para que esta vez borremos de manera definitiva su rastro de la faz de la tierra - dijo Gintoki con aura maligna

\- ¿Porque siempre estoy rodeado de sádicos? - murmuró Hijikata para si mismo

Da igual el tiempo que pasara, el hombre no se acostumbraba a ese lado oscuro de Gintoki y Sougo. Aunque debía admitir que estaba feliz de que Sougo dejase de intentar asesinarlo cada vez que lo veía, pero eso se debía a que todos sus pensamientos estaban ahora dirigidos al cierta chica yato que posee fuerza extraordinaria.

Gintoki - llamó el del shinsengumi sorprendiendo a Gintoki por ser llamado por su nombre - Si te metes en su relación se lo diré a Kagura y ella te matará, así que mejor preocúpate de nuestra relación y quizás te recompense por ello -

Y esa era la manera de asustar a Gintoki y a la vez hacerlo feliz como a un perro moviendo el rabo tras su dueño. Por suerte Hijikata había aprendido como tratar con el yorozuya después de tantos años de conocerse.

\- Me encantan las recompensas - dijo Gintoki feliz - Quiero leche de fresa y la Jump -

\- Yo había pensado en otro tipo de recompensa pero si prefieres eso - añadió Hijikata bajando su tono de voz y hablando de manera seductora

Gintoki no pudo evitar tragar saliva y comenzar a contar los números primos para tranquilizarse.

\- Qué asco, ese par piensa aparearse - añadió Kagura que se había acercado para pedirle dinero para Sukonbu a uno de los adultos

\- No te preocupes china, lo que pueden ellos también lo podemos nosotros - añadió Sougo con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Ni loco te dejo tocar a mi hija - gritó Gintoki enfadado con ganas de despedazar al joven

Y así nuevamente comenzó una pelea entre los cuatro, hasta que fueron echados del restaurante. Ambas parejas aprendieron una lección muy importante para el futuro, nunca volver a salir juntos en una cita, mientras que Gintoki comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de comprarse una nueva katana, de esas que solo con verlas fijamente cortaban, pues según el hombre tendría que hacer un viaje pronto al shinsengumi y cortar unas k*ntamas de cierto joven que intentaba enseñarle cosas pervertidas a su hija.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que te gustara Frany *w* y gracias nuevamente por tu fanfic sakamutsu ^^


End file.
